Edge of Time Chapter 2
by Mirrorglass
Summary: The Tardis is found! But can it be repaired before he is caught? And will it even be able to take him to the right place?


Chapter 2 Tardis, Some Assembly Required.

If trying to find a single Tardis within a labyrinth of others was tedious, trying to find out what was wrong with one was easily one hundred times as worse. A Tardis could have a single hole in the wall somewhere in the back rooms, and if you tried to travel, the time energy could rip the entire thing apart.

And since this craft was so old and different, it was going to be quite the task.

But that meant nothing to the young Timelord. All that mattered was getting the craft fixed as soon as possible, and knowing the security of this facility it wouldn't take them long to know that one of their junk heaps was being plundered.

The initial room of the Tardis felt like a metal cave that would have a fire pit in the middle, but instead it was the steering wheel of the craft. Well, a steering wheel with so many levers, knobs, and random assortments of buttons as a way to twist and turn it through space and time. Then in the middle the main matrix of tubes that pumped time energy throughout the craft. Usually it would be glowing, but everything was dead.

"You poor old girl, you have not been treated well at all.."

The young man slid his hand along the console, looking down at the dead circuitry.

For many finding the problem to this craft would take too long, and with being discovered at any second a possibility, it was an impossible task. But this young man was quick, and he had spent a lot of his first regenerations time on certain kinds of technology.

"Don't worry though, the doctor is in."

He Mused as he reached for the said technology on his hip.

And one, being his Plasma Welder. As he fished it off of his hip, it didn't look all that special. It was a metal cylinder with a crude leather grip that lead to a hilt looking end with a single lever sticking out of the side as if you ripped off the handle of a motorcycle. But as he gripped the lever and pushed it down until it was 90 degrees from it's original position, a blue light erupted from the hilt. It was flowing, and seemed wild like fire, but the young man did not worry, for the purpose of this blue light did no harm.

The young man had spent a lot of his time on two different technologies. While the Timelords invented technology that dealt with Sound like the Sonic Screwdriver, Time Travel, and Even Galaxy Destroying technology such as the Moment. This young man looked into technology on an atomic level. And found the ultimate repairing device after giving up on his previous attempts at creating the ultimate slicing tool.

The problem with the invention was that he could not find a way to create a object sharp enough, or strong enough to slice through objects. There simply was no one material that could withstand every other known substance, but when he reached that problem, he reached a breakthrough with his Plasma Welder. He found that if he used plasma as a way to tighten and mold atomic particle bonds, it could repair, and even heal any material with such accuracy that any wound or damage was reversed like time. Leaving an object with no time memory of the wound.

Now to use it on the Tardis would be a bit of a stretch, but sometimes. The best method was to simply use the kick it until it works method for now until he was somewhere safe.

"This may sting a bit."

He said softly as he raised his hand over his head.

And he proved this by stabbing the device into the console of the Tardis. And that's when things got crazy.

The light flooded into the Tardis, and a soft Booming sound rang out from the Tardis as if someone had stubbed their toe against it. The main console lit up, and the lights all began to whir back on as the light from his tool spread further and further throughout the console.

But the tool already began to flicker, meaning it was running out of energy. It was it's main problem, it usually had great power efficiency, but with huge tasks like this it couldn't be expected to carry on forever. But the clever boy hit the side of the hilt, hitting a button, and ejecting a small capsule like object from the bottom of the grip, and slapped in another from his pocket. It glowed brightly with renewed fuel and surged life into the whole Tardis. He watched as the walls seemed to straighten, the walkways folding and shaping back up, doors sliding open and shut, as if the Tardis was flexing it's muscles. Much like a predatory cat after a long slumber.

And on que, the alarms throughout the facility began to go off. He could hear them through the Taris and got to work on slapping every lever and button on the console.

"Ah...Looks like they found us old girl, want to get some privacy? I hope you don't mind if I steal you away eh? Want to go with me on an adventure through time and space?"

Now, his grand plan, was dodgy at best. The way the world was stuck, was that it was in a parallel world, stuck in a time lock delay. Now, no Taris could escape. But, that was because they lacked a technology long abandoned by the Timelords. Being able to jump in between parallel worlds. Now, it was abandoned because it could never fully work, and it ended up with a few Timelords disappearing into the Void. But he didn't need it to go to a different dimension, it simply needed to escape the the bubble that was in between, and that shouldn't be too hard...But if anything went wrong, then he would find himself trapped within a prison with no way of escape.

But this current prison had one thing, one thing given by the doctor as he had saved them all. A powerful gift that would set him free. Hope. He would meet the Doctor one day, as a sign that his gift was not wasted, to prove that the Timelords could return again.

He let out a soft sigh as he stared as the last lever. The young man pushed his jet black hair to the side and slammed his fist down onto a button.

The whole Tardis began to hum, and groan. He had probably forgot to take the break off, but it was too late. The Lantern that hung outside the Tardis door glowed, and shined like a small Lighthouse, the door fading slowly from the reality. The young Timelord gripped the console tightly, closing his eye's and waited to see if his plan worked….

It seemed like weeks, or even years in the time the Tardis Groaned and spun through the spiralling vortex of time. Every odd noise that it made caused him to jump through his skin, but he didn't dare open his eye's. He kept them shut, and gripped the console so hard that his knuckles burned white. He felt like he was trapped in a loop until..

 _Bong_.

He landed….

He cracked open an eye and looked around. The Tardis seemed fine, no errors, no flying sparks or explosions. He however could not tell where he was. So with excitement he ran to the door. His feet making loud bands as he ran across the metal pathway. But as he opened the door, all hope died within him as he gazed into the many glowing blue eye stocks.

"TIMELORD DETECTED, EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE."

End of Chapter 2


End file.
